Valentine Chocolate is not Necessary
by Aqua Alta
Summary: Sometimes, we can get better than what we hope, including in Valentine Day. RyoSaku.


_VALENTINE CHOCOLATE IS NOT NESCESSARRY_

**Author's Note:**

**Aye, another romance fic from me. And it is another PoT! I've found out that I love writing PoT one-shots . I know that I suck in romance, so I try to make this fic at least worth to be read by inserting another song of mine. What do you think, readers? (puts up a hopeful face)**

**Enjoy the story! (I hope…)**

**Disclaimer: No, unfortunately, I don't own even the tiniest bits of Prince of Tennis a.k.a. Tennis no Ohjisama. However, the song is mine .**

Sakuno Ryuzaki stared at her masterpiece with a satisfied smile. It was a perfect round-shaped dark chocolate with tennis ball design on it, plain yet nice. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead with the sleeve of her shirt and walked out from the kitchen, sighing wearily as she did so.

_'A quick nap will do me good,'_ she thought, wincing when her mind went to the homework piling on her desk.

_'It is a good thing that Obaachan is away.'_ Her grandmother, Sumire Ryuzaki, was away to a meeting that night, leaving Sakuno in their house all alone. Sakuno took it as a miracle. She had been trying to make a chocolate for a certain boy with cat-like deep golden eyes, yet she found it hard to do it without her Obaachan noticing.

When her Obaachan told her that she was going away for several days because of an urgent business, her heart leapt with joy. Right after her Obaachan departed, she went straight to work.

She had a hard time of deciding the shape of the chocolate. _'Ryoma-kun and a heart-shaped chocolate don't suit each other,'_ she told herself. _'But then, surely I can't give him a plain round-shaped chocolate!'_

The answer hit her round on her head. _'A tennis ball!'_ she yelled inwardly in triumph.

Sakuno took out the handkerchief she had bought on the day before. It was plain white with red and blue stripes on it. She blushed a little at this, knowing that it matched the Seigaku regular jacket perfectly.

She wrapped the chocolate nicely and brought it up to her room. She glanced at the clock. _'God, it is nine o'clock already! And I haven't done my homework! How great is it?'_ she sighed.

Ryoma Echizen stared at his overloaded locker, speechless. Half of its content was lying on his feet, while many more was threatening to fall down.

Chocolates.

He had forgotten that it was one of the days he hated the most. It was not like he hated chocolates; instead, he liked them quite much. However, he always found the shapes a little…uncomfortable for him.

He did not know why girls always made heart-shaped chocolate. _'Couldn't they be more creative?'_ he snorted in his mind. He simply pushed out the chocolates that were still staying in his locker, letting them fell onto the floor.

He did not care at all. His mind was panicking about something certain, and it involved a certain girl, a vow, and an unfinished song.

It was lunch break, and Ryoma was sitting on the roof of the school, glaring at the sheet of paper in his hand. He was holding a guitar, while his poor brain was trying to work out the notes. It was Valentine already, and he did not remember at all. He had sworn to confess his feeling for her at Valentine day. He did not forget about his vow, yet he had forgotten about what date it was. Two good things were: 1. He had brought his guitar along with him (because he found it impossible to practice at home with his Oyaji yelling how he should be playing tennis instead of playing guitar). 2. His song was already three quarter finished.

When the bell rang, signing that lunch break was over, he smiled in triumph.

It was finished.

Sakuno walked toward the tennis court, the chocolate on her hands. Her heart was beating hard, and she was afraid that it would explode if she had not been careful.

She stopped, realizing that she had arrived. Her eyes immediately caught something that almost made her heart stopped beating.

There he was, hitting the ball toward his opponent. He had his loyal cap on, and he was sweating. His lips formed his usual cocky and arrogant smirk, and he said, "Mada mada dane."

Her heart was beating again, yet much harder and faster than ever.

Suddenly, someone pushed her roughly, and she fell on her back. She winced in pain and looked up, only to find several girls standing in front of her.

Then she remembered something. _'The chocolate!'_ She found it lying near one of the girls' foot, yet when she reached out to take it, the girl stepped on it, crushing the chocolate mercilessly.

Her eyes widened. She felt a mixture of shock and something else she could not describe flew into her heart.

"You are Ryuzaki, right?" one of the girls asked, her tone filled with disgust.

She did not answer.

"She must be! Look, that chocolate is the proof!" the other shouted.

The girl stared at the crushed chocolate on her feet. She laughed. "Well, I see now. Have you lost your mind, Ryuzaki? You intended to give that chocolate to Ryoma-sama, right?"

There was no response.

The girl waited for none. She turned and walked away, her friends following her. They stared at Sakuno in disgust; some even threw insults at her. The girl, who seemed to be their leader, stopped in a sudden and said, throwing Sakuno an underestimating look, "You know, that crushed chocolate suits you well, Ryuzaki." Then she walked away, laughing with her friends.

Sakuno could feel the hot tears running down her cheeks. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the racket hitting a tennis ball behind her, and at the next moment, the leader-girl was lying on the ground, a tennis ball rolling away slowly from her.

Everybody turned his or her gaze at the person who was behind her. She turned her head slowly, fearing what she would see.

Ryoma stood less than a meter away from her. His golden eyes were shooting daggers at the girls. "If I see of hear you insulting her again," he began, his voice cold and merciless. "I swear, I will kill all of you."

The girls were terrified; Sakuno did not doubt it at all. They ran, bringing their unconscious friend with them.

"Can you stand up?"

Sakuno stared at the deep golden eyes, then at Ryoma's offered hand. She accepted it hesitantly. "Hai…"

Ryoma pulled her up. "If they come again, tell me."

Sakuno dropped her gaze to her feet. "Hai…. Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma shrugged. "Oh, yeah, I have to talk something with you, Ryuzaki. Meet me at the roof after school, okay?"

Sakuno nodded, thinking what was that something. But she brushed it off from her mind. _'Probably something about tennis. Ryoma-kun never talks any other thing except tennis.'_

Ryoma started to walk away. Sakuno stared at his retreating form, her tears threatening to spill out again.

As soon as Ryoma was out of sight, Sakuno picked up her crushed chocolate and ran away, tears running down her cheeks.

Sakuno opened the door that led to the roof. She closed the door behind her. Ryoma was there, sipping a can of Ponta.

"Ryoma-kun…."

Ryoma turned toward her. He motioned her to sit next to him. It was when she realized that there was a guitar and a sheet of paper next to him.

She sat, keeping a distance between them.

"Why did you call me here, Ryoma-kun?" she asked, her voice trembling a little.

Ryoma didn't say a word. Instead, he strummed his guitar and started to sing.

_I used to be walking in coldness and darkness_

_All alone, thinking that I didn't need anybody else_

_I was drowned in my own ambition_

'_Causing me to ignore everybody around me_

_I was cold, uncaring, and arrogant_

_Believing in nothing but myself_

_Relying on nobody but myself_

_Back then, I was like that, just like a lone wolf_

_Knew nothing about love, nor did the existence of it_

_I rejected warmth and chose coldness_

_But then, even without me noticing_

_Slowly yet surely, my cold mask melted away_

_You, you are the only one who can do it_

_You are like a warm breeze in the middle of winter_

_Like sunlight that breaks through the dark cloud_

_At first, I rejected you, telling you to go away_

_Yet you simply stayed right on my side_

_I thought that I didn't care about you_

_I was wrong, undoubtedly wrong_

'_Cause with each day that passed, I found myself could not stop thinking about you_

_Your presence is just like a gentle sea breeze_

_Calming and soothing, bringing warmth to my frozen heart_

_It was when I knew the truth_

_You are more than nothing to me, much more than that_

_I didn't realize it at first, but now I do_

_You are the only one who can do it, only you_

_You can bring sunlight into my clouded heart_

_You can bring warm sea breeze into my frozen ocean of soul_

_You embrace me just in the way spring embraces winter_

_As if you are the sunshine, sea breeze, and spring themselves_

_You, you are the only one who can do it, only you_

_Yes, you are the only one, only you_

Sakuno strained herself not to cry. The song was so sad, yet beautiful. "It was a nice song, Ryoma-kun," she said, trying to smile. "Did you write it for someone?"

Ryoma's expression was unreadable. Suddenly, he said, softly, "Damn it, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno winced at his words, yet said nothing. She was confused.

"The chocolate those silly girls crushed…," Ryoma started again. "Who was it for?"

Sakuno felt as if her tongue was locked. Yet then she stammered, her voice barely above whisper, "It…it is for you, Ryoma-kun."

She heard a sigh of relief escaping from Ryoma's lips. She frowned. _'What does it mean?'_

Ryoma stared into her eyes. "Do you want to know for whom I wrote the song?" His voice was low, making shivers ran down Sakuno's spine.

Sakuno nodded timidly, unsure of what she should say.

"I wrote it for you."

Sakuno felt a deep blush crept on her cheeks. The next thing she knew, Ryoma was hugging her tightly, while she was doing the same thing to him.

"For this year," Ryoma whispered in her ear. "Valentine chocolate is not necessary. You have to give me chocolate in every following years, though."

Sakuno nodded, her heart filled with joy. She had got something far better than what she had hoped when she planned to give Ryoma Valentine chocolate.

Yes, much more better.

**The characters are OOC! The story is strange! I can't believe this! Sorry guys, this is not my best piece. I will write more RyoSaku, so just wait for me!**

**BTW, what do you think about the song?**

**R&R!**

_Celon Ierith_


End file.
